1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oscillation device for generating an oscillation signal used in electronic apparatus such as cellular phones and personal computers, and relates to an oscillation method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, the semiconductor integrated circuits described in the following patent Documents which are the above-described oscillation device, include an oscillator for generating the oscillation signal. In the semiconductor integrated circuits, when an input voltage is applied, a waiting time sufficient for stabilization is waited in order to stabilize the generation of the oscillation signal by the oscillator before outputting the oscillation signal to the electronic apparatus or the like from the oscillator, or before permitting a frequency dividing section or the like provided in the subsequent stage of the oscillator to start the frequency dividing operation or the like of the oscillation signal. More specifically, in the semiconductor integrated circuits, waiting for the waiting time is carried out by counting pulses or carried out with a time constant provided by a resistor and a capacitor.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-48440 is a first example of the related art.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-48441 is a second example of the related art.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-48442 is a third example of the related art.
However, in the conventional semiconductor integrated circuits described above, for example, disturbing pulses may be counted, and the capacitor may not function as the delay element with respect to the input voltage that increases or decreases slowly. For these reasons, the waiting time can not be waited, and as a result, a start of outputting of the oscillation signal to the electronic apparatus or the like from the oscillator, and a start of the frequency dividing operation or the like of the frequency dividing section or the like are permitted before the generation of the oscillation signal becomes stable, and thereby, it is likely that the electronic apparatus or the like malfunctions due to this unstable oscillation signal.